A Way to Make Us DoubleHappy
by Froggybangbang
Summary: Martin gets creative in his love-life. Martin/Douglas.


**Summary: **When he sleeps with men, Douglas is a total, 100%, incurable bottom.  
Martin has never felt the slightest desire to have sex with a woman because he absolutely loves getting fucked.

Needless to say, they have a little bit of a disagreement the first time they decide to have sex. THEN THEY GET CREATIVE.

**Paring: **Martin Crieff/Douglas Richardson

**Rating:** PG-13 Or as close to it as I could.

**Disclamer:** Obviously not my characters. John Finnemore and BBC owns Cabin Pressure. I merely have fun with them.

_A/N: This is a fill for this prompt: . ?thread=6404975#cmt6404975 and this is the PG-13 version. For the NC-17 version go to the meme, but you're not missing much as it's my first time writing porn so it's probably crappy! :P_

_(as always: not beta-ed, not brit-pick and I'm not an English speaker so forgive my French!)_

…...

Martin walked down the street again. He's been walking up and down that same street for about half an hour, now, trying to summon the courage. He eyed the shop when it came into view. _Oh, this is ridiculous! _he thought to himself, taking a deep breath and moving to enter the place, trying not to think too much about why he needed to get in, in the first place.

No little bell announced his arrival, nor was a big speaker screaming 'MARTIN CRIEF HAS ENTERED', nor, even, had the clerk jumped on him upon setting foot in the place. That didn't erased the feeling of having neon signs pointing at him, proclaiming his life's first entry inside a sex shop.

He stood by the door, letting his eyes wonder a bit, trying to get a feel of the place. The lady behind the counter somehow managed to look available for him, waiting to be called for help, whilst being totally engrossed in the task of folding some kind of pamphlet and putting them inside readied bags, minding her own business and acting for all the world like she didn't noticed him. Swallowing hard, Martin took a few step toward a wall, near the back of the shop, that looked like it had what he needed.

The wall, while being overstocked with a wide variety of dildos, did not help him at all. Which should he choose? Never in his life Martin had thought so many variety of the same thing could exist. Though thinking about it, maybe it _was_ for the best; this way he was almost certain, striking an encounter with his legendary luck, to find _exactly_ what he needed.

Probably taking pity on him (he was, after all, starting to slightly hyper-ventilate) the lady left her counter and came to the wall.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a nice smile

"Err... y-yesss. I... have no idea which to pick" Martin answered, gesturing vaguely towards the wall and turning more red by the second.

"Yes, that _can_ be a bit overwhelming when you don't know the products. Is it your first time shopping for a toy?" The question was asked in the most polite and normal way one could think of. It did a great deal to calm Martin, but that didn't stop his cheeks turning a shade more red when he answered.

"Yes."

"Don't worry: I'm going to try to help you as much as I can so you can pick the right toy for you."

Martin nodded his thanks, not really thrusting his voice.

"So what his you need, exactly? I mean, you don't need to give me details you don't want to, but I need a general idea..."

"Hmm... I need something... really... f-flexible?"

"Sure. Just for you or is this something you want to share with your partner?"

"Share! Definitely. Hmm... He... We... I thought..." Martin heaved a sigh, feeling helpless.

"It's all right, darling, take your time!"

It might have been the way she was talking to him, or the nice atmosphere of the shop, or just the fact that, let's face it, he'd already made a fool of himself, but Martin just decided to plunge right ahead.

"See, he likes... He doesn't want to... hmm... top?" The lady nodded, encouraging him to continue, "and I really, really prefer to hmm... not-top to?"

"Ah, I see" he smile became bigger, but in a 'I have just what you need' rather then the 'I'm laughing at you in my head' Martin had expected. "well, let's see... something flexible, you said. You would like to face each other while using the toy, I imagine?"

"If it's possible, yes."

"Well I have these three choices, for you"

…...

Martin couldn't fight the slight pinkness on his cheek or the smile tugging at his lips when he entered Douglas' house later that day.

"I'm here!" he called, while getting his shoes off.

Douglas came to the door, a smile on his face, and greeted him with a peck on the lips before nodding to the white bag in Martin's hands.

"Went shopping?"

"Something like that..."

A look of curiosity etched itself of Douglas' face as Martin answered, dropping his eyes, cheeks flushed and the smile threatening to become bigger. Douglas reached for the bag and peeked inside.

"What in the world..."

He reached for the box and took it out, looking at it pensively for half a second. Just when Martin was about to apologize and state what a bad, spur of the moment buy it was (a complete lie: he had thought about it for a week, now), a mischievous smile made his way on Douglas' lips.

"Are you hungry? I _was_ about to put the meat in the oven, but... I'm thinking maybe I'm not hungry for beef any more... Let me just put it back in the refrigerator while you" Douglas gave Martin the box "get everything prepared for the meal in the bedroom?"

With a grin, Martin took the box and made his way to the bedroom, trying really hard not to skip with joy.


End file.
